


Compass

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For #175 "Points of the Compass" at slashthedrabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Compass

**Author's Note:**

> For #175 "Points of the Compass" at slashthedrabble.

On the very first day of his strange journey, Kurogane had determined that compasses were useless in a world unknown to him. How could they be, if he didn't know whether magnetic north existed?

His instincts were far more reliable than a crafted device, anyway. But Yuuko had given him this magical compass, swirls of gold glittering among shades of pearl, which was supposed help him find something important for his future.

That thing must have been broken, though. In whichever direction he held it, the needles always swung in the direction of the crackpot wizard.

...Must be his magic.


End file.
